


Hidden Tattoo

by H4T08



Series: Behind the Door [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Betting, Episode Related, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: This conversation can go one of two ways; one, he tells her his answer and they move the conversation to a safer ground, or; two, he would tease her and flirt mercilessly until they would fall into the same delicious embrace that they had shared a few times previous. She hoped for the first but secretly desired the latter.Subconsciously lifting her hand, she nervously plays with the lobe of her ear. “Do you have any other tattoos?”





	Hidden Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Post Tattoos. 
> 
> Italics indicate character's thoughts.

_I wonder if he has any other tattoos?_ Her one thought snakes through her brain and refuses to leave.

Biting her bottom lip as her inquiring mind runs wild with multiple possibilities, she allows their previous conversation of his trip down to the strange planet to fizzle into a comfortable silence. She leans back in her chair with her arms folded along her chest as he hungrily finishes his dinner.

Her little nugget of curiosity now sits heavily in her mind and she silently argues with herself on if she should ask her – _rather impertinent_ – question.

This conversation can go one of two ways; one, he tells her his answer and they move the conversation to a safer ground, or; two, he would tease her and flirt mercilessly until they would fall into the same delicious embrace that they had shared a few times previous. She hoped for the first but secretly desired the latter.

Subconsciously lifting her hand, she nervously plays with the lobe of her ear. “Do you have any other tattoos?”

Shaking his head, he simply answers, “No.”

Letting out a small baited breath after a loaded minute of his simple answer filling the palatable air between them, her shoulders sag with relief.

"Do you?”

_Shit_! The rush of her embarrassment plays along her cheeks as she tries to be coy, “Do I what?”

Leaning forward and resting his forearm on the table in front of him, he slowly shakes his head, “Don't play dumb, Kathryn. It doesn't suit you.” His eyes languorously rakes down her body as his own curiosity stabs through his mind. “Do you have any tattoos?”

Rolling her eyes, she truthfully mutters, “I have two.”

Feeling his jaw slacking in shock, he stutters through, “Well… umm, what is… I mean, what do you have?”

Staring off over his shoulder, she childishly snips, “That’s none of your business.”

Wanting to argue that she was the one who brought up the question in the first place, he clucks his tongue and sighs back against his chair. Glancing up through this eyelashes, he evilly grins, “Care to make a bet?”

Letting out a sarcastic chuckle, she shakes her head and firmly says, “No.” Fluttering her lashes at him, she flirts, “Only boys who are approved by my mamma and sister are allowed to see them.”

Playfully rolling his eyes, he boasts, “I doubt that, besides, I am certain your mother and sister would approve of me.” At her unladylike snort, he woefully adds, “Notwithstanding being an enemy of the Federation, of course.”

Taking in her defensive posture, he throws his hands in the air and practically begs, “Oh, come on Kathryn! What’s the harm in a little friendly bet?” Quickly thinking of something that would entice her to take the bet, he stamps out, “Not even for a months’ worth of coffee rations?” Hearing the slight intake of breath all the way across the table, he knows he has her hooked.

Lifting her brow, her interest is peeked and quite frankly he had her roped in at the simply delectable word of ‘coffee’. “And if I lose, I have to show you my tattoos?” she clarifies with the flick of her wrist.

Smugly shrugging his shoulders, he sighs, “I find that to be equitable.”

Taking all of ten seconds to think about it, she hesitantly agrees with the slightest nod of her head.

Clapping his hands together, he then pulls his chair forward and sits erect with the strictest attention. “How about we make it the same challenge; the whereabouts of the elusive Tom Paris.”

Looking to the ceiling for inspiration, she slowly pieces, “We both know he’s not on the bridge.” Biting her bottom lip in thought, she firmly says, “I think he is in the mess hall with Mr. Kim.”

Tipping his head side to side, he has to think of a different answer since that was the one he was going to take. “I think he is in the holodeck at Sandrine’s.”

Both praying to have the correct answer, Chakotay calls out, “Computer, location of Lieutenant Paris.”

With her cool voice, she informs, “Lieutenant Paris is in Ensign Delany’s quarters.”

Silence permeates the air between them as both try to figure out what to say next.

Slightly disappointed, he slouches in his chair and petulantly says, “Well, shit.” Suddenly grinning, he arches his brow, “That just leaves us one thing to do.”

Sagging her shoulders and rolling her eyes, she tells him, “I’m not going to make out with you.”

Looking slightly affronted, he places the tips of his fingers against his chest and beseeches, “Don’t knock it. It’s a great way to pass the time.” Giving her the full dimple effect, he innocently bats his eyelashes at her.

Holding up her finger, she ticks it side to side and calls out, “Oh, no. Don’t you dare show me those innocent looking dimples. That won’t work on me.”

With pleading eyes, he whines, “Come on… why would you tease me with this evidence that you have not always adhered to Starfleet protocol?” Becoming slightly turned on by the way she is madly blushing, he ominously whispers, “You know I’m curious and I’m going to bug you about it until you finally show me.” Noticing that her eyes are trained on an imaginary spot in her lap, he soon gives up the pointless dispute and tries to think of a topic of conversation to bring them to leveled ground.

_I can stare down admirals, generals, enemies, and friends alike but to him I blush like a school girl talking to her first crush?_ Shaking her head, her fingers nervously pick at each other as she tries to figure out what to do. She should leave, but she’s been saying that since their first dance into this realm of friends behind closed doors and it’s never worked. She’s too curious about him, both always wanting to find out as much as she can and feeding an unnatural desire to relish in the electricity that sizzles between them.

Becoming a captain in Starfleet, the powers-to-be are extremely adamant that relationships between a captain and a subordinate is frowned upon. _But we are 75 years away from the closest Starfleet outpost._ With a shaky breath, she abruptly stands and decides to give in to her curiosity.

Wanting to give her busy hands something to do, she softly commands, “Come here.” Turning towards his bedroom before she changes her mind, she steps in with trembling legs as she hears his chair scrape along the carpet.

With the faint light of stars streaking by, she stares at his neatly made bed. Her heart is pounding against her chest making her breaths become labored and short. Aroused at the slight thought of him undressing her with his dark eyes, she feels the tips of her breasts strain against her bra as a pool of desire shoots straight to her core. Catching her bottom lip hard with her teeth, she twirls around to face him.

Trailing close behind her, he abruptly stops when she turns to him. Her bright pink cheeks is the first thing he notices quickly followed how her wild eyes are filled with volatile lust. _Spirits! I can die a happy man just at the sight of her looking at me with those eyes – those bedroom eye._ Trying to take deep, even breaths through his nose, his pants become too tight with the yearning to see what she wants of him.

"I will show them to you,” her voice is soft, yet, firm. Feeling a nervous quiver overwhelm her body, she then sets her terms, which, she knows he will accept. “I will have to take off most of my clothes for you to see them. If you want to see them then you will have to take off your clothes as well.” Holding up her finger, she clarifies, “But only down to your boxers.”

Too nervous to even speak for fear that she will change her mind and leave his quarters, he simply nods. Keeping his hands by his side, he resolves to follow and mimic her actions with his own.

Both willing bodies stare at each other for the longest time; he is patiently waiting for her to set the boundaries and she is unknowingly waiting for him to make the first move. As her impatience melts under the heat of his heady gaze, she lifts her nimble fingers to the zipper in front of her.

Seeing him follow her journey, she realizes that he is giving her the control to start and stop whenever she wants. Feeling the power of dominance stroke the fire in the pit of her belly, her fingers quickly bring the zipper down and sweeps her jacket off of her shoulders. As he follows her with his own swift movement, she then releases the magnetic clasps of her grey turtleneck and throws it on top of her jacket. Pulling the soft grey tank up from the edge of the pants, they both, at the same time, whisk it over their heads.

Letting her eyes rake along the solid tan chest in front of her, she spies the small happy trail of hair and follows it down to its hidden destination under the clinched band of his pants. Reaching behind her back with both hands, she unclasps her bra and allows it to tumble down her arms onto the floor in front of her.

Hearing a small gasp escape from his lips, she feels the muscles in her shoulders begin to relax as she feels her nipples reaching out, erect, begging him to shelter them with his warm palms. Taking a moment, brief compared to the many moments she has used to talk herself out of this unique relationship, to wonder once again if this is a road they should explore.

Feeling a thin sheen of sweat mark its way down his temple, he strains to keep his hands by his side. When she first removed her bra, the sight of her naked body literally took his breath away. Now, even in the dark room, he can see the rosy buds of her nipples reaching out for him, craving him to worship them with his hands and mouth. Taking some time while she holds his own body in her gaze, he memorizes every inch of the contours and curves of her exposed skin.

Closing her eyes, she waits for the heat between them to dissipate. _Childish_ , she knows but otherwise she needs to be sure that whatever is kindling between them is more than a brief brush of lust. Slowly opening her eyes, their thrilling current is strong as ever as she feels it capture her belly button and tugs her towards his solid block of body.

Resisting the pull, she reaches down with trembling hands to the clasp of her pants and unhooks them with ease. Seeing him do the same with a slight smile of elation at their continuing journey, she digs her fingers under her waist band and slides it down her legs. Toeing off her shoes, she kicks both offending articles to the side. Glancing up through her hooded eyes, she instantly finds his erection pressing, straining to be released, from the confines of his flimsy boxers. Licking her lips as desire fans her heated cheeks, the thought of releasing him and taking him in her mouth makes her mind heavy with hunger.

The air between them is palatable, almost as if it is alive; starving for the rush of excitement, straining to hear the calls of ecstasy, tasting every inch of desire as it courses through their bodies.

Feeling his lungs working overtime to compensate the lack of oxygen, his eyes trace along her figure, gulping in the iridescent sight of her against the streaking lights from their travels. Then, by chance he sees it, small yet glaringly obvious along her alabaster skin. Taking a step towards her, he tries to make out just what it is; _a bird by chance, but what type?_

"It's an owl.” Her voice rushes out as the heat from his body collides against her skin. “My daddy used to call me ‘his little owl’. Many months after he died, I had gotten it to commemorate him. My sister got one as well, however hers is a sparrow.” Turning her hips to the right, she lifts her left arm and rests it on her shoulder. Thin and completely hidden behind the strap of her bra if she had one on, lays a small inscription.

Taking another step closer, he leans down and squints his eyes to read the cursive words, **_Only in the darkness can you see the stars_**.

Glancing down at him, her body shivers when she feels his hot breath lightly caressing her skin. “My mother would always say that to me when something would get me down. If I close my eyes,” she lets her eyes slip shut, “I can still hear her voice telling me those exact words when I get frustrated or stumped since being stranded out here.” Slowly opening her eyes, she is nearly knocked over by the turbulent emotions in his dark orbs.

Realizing how close he is by the sight of her goosebumps erupting along her milky white skin, the craving to reach out to her with his lips prickles on the tip of his tongue. When she looks down at him with the softness of memories, he stands straight. Fearing that she would disappear within the swirls of a dream, he refuses to blink. He needs to taste her skin, but holds himself back until he has gotten her permission.

Letting her arm fall to her side, she twists around so that they are facing each other. Her mind is screaming to run as far as she can away, but for once, she lets her heart dictate her actions. Allowing the darkness of her desires come to the light of the stars, she gives him the permission he is desperately seeking by offering her lips for him to take.

His chest shatters into a million irreparable pieces as he gladly takes her mouth for his own. Sliding his arms around her waist, he quivers when he feels the tips of her breasts electrocute his skin as he pulls her closer within the shield of his chest. Moaning as his covered cock stokes the warm dampness between her legs, the overwhelming need to be inside her - to be a part her - blinds his ability to think let alone comprehend his own actions.

Tracing his fingers along the smooth expanse of her skin to find her hips, he gently pushes her back until the back of her legs buffers against the edge of his bed. Slipping his fingers under the band of her panties, he nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels her do the same to him with his boxers. Pushing down their last barrier, they are finally together, skin to skin, bared soul to bared soul.

Letting his frantic lips dance along every inch of her mouth, his arm cradles around her backside as he gently pushes her down onto his bed. When he feels her widening her knees to accept him as her lover, he perches himself along her opening and gently pulls his lips from her sweet embrace. Gazing down at her with a genuine smile playing along his cheeks, he studiously looks for any sign that she doesn’t want to go this far with him.

Lifting her fingers to cup his kindhearted face, it strikes her to the quick and endears her at the same time that he has still giving her opportunity to lead their little exploration. Giving him her blessing by pulling him down to reconnect their deprived lips, she lifts her legs and presses her heels into the edge of the soft mattress. Just as she feels the him poised, ready to take her completely, the chirp from her communicator rings loudly in the room.

“Sickbay to Captain Janeway.” The Doctor’s cold voice weaves through the steamy air, awakening a part of them that was dormant while they were exploring their eager bodies.

As her blasted sense of duty beyond her own happiness grips her devastated heart, a cold wind brushes between their bodies when she feels him step away from her. Slamming her eyes shut, she refuses to move, hoping beyond hope that what she thought had happened, didn’t.

Quickly getting to his feet, the further he walks away from her warm body to retrieve her communicator, the more it sinks in that what they had just seconds ago disappears into the cold and unrelenting obligation beyond the doors of their little sanctuary. Snatching up her jacket, Chakotay turns and stops dead at the sight of her beautiful body beckoning him to join her once again.

Praying for this interruption to be nothing more than an innocent exchange of information rather than a project that would steal her undivided attention, he brings her jacket to her, cognizant that he should not even breath too loudly just in case his voice activated her communicator. The last thing he wants is for the rumor mill to dissuade Kathryn from coming to his quarters again.

Sensing the heat of his body returning to her, she peeks her eyes open to see that he is offering her her jacket. Stubbornly shaking her head, a new wave of determination sets in her brow as she sits up in front of him. Licking her parched lips, she knows exactly how to return back to the sultry fervor they had before being rudely interrupted.

“Sickbay to Captain Janeway. Respond, please.” His voice is now alert, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

_He would probably call the damn calvary and what would that accomplish?_ Snatching the jacket from Chakotay’s outreached hand, she taps the communicator, “Janeway here. What do you need Doctor?” Her voice is the picture perfect sound of a captain who is in control of everything around her, yet, she is nearly sick from the pitch and pulling of the emotions trapped in her stomach.

Sighing in relief, the Doctor says, “The remains of the Caretaker are somehow giving off life signs.”

Bolting up from the surprising news, she quickly runs over to where her clothes are lying and begins to shove them into one pile. “Very well, I will meet you in Sickbay within ten minutes. Janeway out.” Tapping her communicator to end the signal, she frantically looks around for her panties.

_I know that they were right here when…_ On all fours, she finds his feet and drags her eyes up along the lines of his naked body to see that he is holding her found panties on the tip of his finger with a cheshire grin spreading along his lips. Sitting on her knees, she leans back on her toes and gives him her most darling smile. “I need those.”

“Only if you promise that this wasn’t a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.”

Feeling her smile fade away, she glances down before mumbling, “I don’t know.” Sensing the anger radiating from his cold hard stare, burning the back of her exposed neck, she weakly explains, “I don’t want to promise anything ”

A burst of cold rage starts in his chest and unbashfully explodes from his mouth, “What if the Doctor hadn’t interrupted us?”

Feeling the guilt of giving herself to another man weighing heavily on her shoulders, she threads her fingers through her hair as she honestly croaks, “I don’t know.”

Feeling the flash of anger leave his body in one fell swoop, he looks down at the beautiful body in front of him. Falling down to his knees, he takes pity on her when he envelopes her now frail body against his own. His fingers feel cool against the heat of her skin, yet, his insides are twisting and churning at the unpredictability set before them.

The feelings he has for her are stronger than what he has experienced in the past, almost matching the velocity of his fury when in a brutal battle, but instead of bringing out the worst in him, she brings out the best. He strives to be the best not for anyone else but her.

Kissing her forehead, he murmurs along her prickly skin, “Please say that this won’t be the only time I will see you like this. No matter what is ahead of us, I’m committed one-hundred and ten percent.” Feeling a single tear mark its path down his chest, he leans out of their embrace and cups her chin with both of his hands, “Please, you can condemn me to a life spent in the brig for the rest of our journey, but, I beg of you, don’t condemn me to a life where we teeter on the line of assurance and uncertainty. I care for you too much to put you through that.”

As her rush of emotions leaves her body in the form of a few tears, her logic - her sweet, dependable logic - comforts and quells her quivering mind. Gripping his shoulders with both of her hands, she evenly says, “I won’t make promises, but, I confess, I do look forward to these nights with you.”

“I like our nights together too. I just don’t want them to be a one night affair. We are both too old and too far away to slip into that type of volatile routine.” Letting his hands slip away from her delectable body, they both dress in silence.

Taking her time to make sure that nothing is out of place, she slips on her boots just as he clasps the opening to his own pants. Nervously running her fingers through her hair, she lets out a sigh of relief when he murmurs, “You look perfect.”

Stepping around her, he stops just as he is about to pass her and kisses her just below her jaw. Grinning like a thief in the night, he takes silent pleasure in the effect he has on her. “As perfect as a Starfleet captain with two hidden tattoos can be,” winking at her, he makes his way towards the door.

Trudging hopelessly behind, she stutters, “You’re… you’re not coming?”

Stopping just before the door, he turns back to her and sighs, “I’m going to take a shower - a very cold shower - and make my way to the bridge, where I’m sure I will be needed.”

Stealing a glance at his young face, she can’t help but to coyly quip, “A lot of things to think about in that cold shower.”

Tucking away an errant strand of hair from her forehead, he slyly grins, “Before tonight, I used to think of you standing in front of me on the bridge.” Stealing a quick kiss from her slightly open lips, he moans into the corner of her mouth, “After tonight, I’ll think of you naked on my bed with your legs wide open for me.” Taking a full step out of her personal space, he mentally chides himself that she needs to get to Sickbay.

Taking a deep, steady breath with her eyes blissfully closed, she smiles, “I knew you used to check me out.”

“I still do.” When she opens her eyes, they are dark with desire, yet, a hint of fear snakes through them. Clasping his hands behind his back, he promises, “I’ll still be a good boy when we are out in public.”

Silently nodding, she releases the lock of his door and opens it. Satisfied that the corridor is thankfully empty, she marches out without another glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh... I love adjectives!


End file.
